Harry Potter meets Twilight
by taylorsita
Summary: Bella and Edward go to Hogwarts, but Charlie doesn't know Edward goes.


"Dad! Charlie, do I seriously have to transfer?" I yelled to my father as he was being very unreasonable.

"Yes," Charlie said.

"Why?" I demanded. "Why do I have to transfer on my last year of high school? Forks is great. Just look at the name of the school. 'Hogwarts'," I read.

"What's wrong with that? Hogwarts seems like a very nice school," Charlie informed me.

"Ugh!" I screamed. I ran to my room. There he was, awaiting my entrance. Edward was sprawled out on my bed. He had a hard look on his face. He must've heard.

"You're leaving," Edward stated.

"Unfortunately. Maybe..." I thought of ways I could still keep in touch with him. "You could visit me. Very frequently."

"Or. I could just transfer with you."

"Yes! That would be amazing!" I sceamed, way too loud.

"What's going on up there?" Charlie yelled from downstairs.

"Um, nothing! Just talking on the phone!" I yelled back.

"Okay!"

"So. You'd really come with me?" I was anxious for his answer.

"Yes. What's it called?" he asked.

"Um. 'Hogwarts'." I read the name off of the brochure.

"Mm, I've never heard of it. That's a very strange name for a school."

"Yeah, I've never heard of it, either. I have to leave tomorrow, so I can get there and be enrolled for the 2nd semester by Thursday. There'd be no guarantee that we'd have any classes together," I warned him.

"I know, but I'd rather be with you in the same school, then be 5,000 miles away, and possibly never talk to you again."

"Good point," I mumbled. Did he always have to be right? Edward grinned at my thought even though he couldn't hear it.

"Yes, I know." he shot a glance toward the clock sitting on the side table. "I have to go."

"Wait, why?" I blurted.

"Well, I get to pack, don't I?" Edward half-smiled.

"Oh." I felt so silly. "Yeah, go ahead."

"Where do I meet you tomarrow? It has to be somewhere that Charlie doesn't see me."

"Um. The airport would be the safest place. I couldn't go to your house with him, then have the risk for him to see your bags, or having you leave to go to the airport _with _me," I pointed out.

"You're right. Airport it is, then," Edward agreed quickly.

"Kay, see you tomorrow," I said. He leaned down to kiss me on the forehead. I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Hmm?" he asked.

"Are you sure you can't stay? At least for just a little bit longer. I have to pack, too. You could help me," I looked at him with pleading eyes and pushed out my bottom lip.

"Oh, fine," he finally said. "Which bag do you want?" Edward pointed to 3 different suitcases.

"Um, the purple one. It's the only one with a shower bag, and a make-up bag, too."

"Okay. Here you go." He acted as if he was going to throw the huge suitcase right at my head. But, he sat it down next to me, while I cringed back in horror. "I was kidding."

"Jeez. Don't freak me out like that." All he did was laugh.

"Sorry," he said.

I ignored him. "Okay, can you hand me my...red blouse? It's hanging over my chair. My jeans, too," I asked.

"No problem."

We sat and talked and packed until dark. For some reason, before 11:00, when Charlie goes to sleep, he started up the stairs to say goodnight. "Edward, go, go, go!" I whispered to him as he slipped into my closet where Charlie couldn't see him.

"Goodnight, hun." Only Charlie's head was through the small crack in the door.

"'Night, dad. See you in the morning."

"By the way, I'm sorry for all this. I just don't want you around _him_ anymore. He's a bad influence, Bella. I just know it." I snickered quietly at the thought of his. "This is a good thing, then."

"Yeah, dad. Thanks for watching out."

"Yep. Goodnight," he repeated. I just nodded, and he tucked his head back out of the door.

"Good morning, Edward," I said with a slight grin.

"Hello. How was your sleep?" he asked, smiling, too.

"Grand. Hah, well, it was okay. I didn't have a nightmare," I bragged.

"Awesome. Ready? I said I'd meet you at the airport. That means I have to go."

I sighed. "I guess. Might as well just meet me on the plane. We have the seats right next to each other. A1 and A2."

"Yup. That's good," he said

"Yeah. I'll see you on the plane. Love you," I said.

"Love you, too," he replied, a grin from ear to ear.

Charlie and I arrived at the airport in 15 minutes. He prepped me for school, giving me a heads-up at the cirriculum, telling me the normal stuff like, 'You'll meet new friends,' and, 'Don't forget to write!'. That was the exact same thing my mom said, just before I left there.

"Yeah, dad! Bye!" I was way too anxious to get on the plane. It was all because I knew I was going to have a friend--more like a BOYfriend--there, and I didn't have to meet too many new ones. I got on and found my seat. Edward was sitting up straight, his skin flawless. He looked amazing, but that was normal.

"Hello," he said calmly.

"Hi. I'm actually excited," I admitted.

"Me too, kind of. It stinks we have boys' rooms and girls' rooms." He frowned.

"You know you'll break the rules. You've done it at my house, you'll do it again." I shook my head.

"Of course," he agreed.

He and I talked more about school than my dad and I did. It was really interesting. I was surprised by how much the school had to offer. Extra credit, homework help, everything I would probably need, even though Edward had no problem staying up all night with me.

It got really late before I noticed. A lady came around with the last of dinner. I scarfed it down fast. Then, she came back to give us pillows. Edward and I took one each. He knew he didn't need one. And so did I. I fell asleep fast, shocked by how tired I really was. We put up the arm rest that was separting us. I layed on his chest, while he put his arms around my waist, and laid his hands on my knees.

In the morning, at least I think it was the morning, I woke up and stretched. I yawned really loud like I do every morning. The people who were already awake stared at me.

"Sorry," I whispered. Edward laughed at my mistake. "Oh, shut it."

"Okay, ladies and gentlemen. We are about to land. Please buckle your seatbelts. Thank you," said the piolet over the intercom.

Edward reached over me to buckle my seatbelt. "There you go."

"I could get it myself, you know."

"I know," Edward said cockily. I grunted and looked away, waiting for landing.

When we got off the plane, I turned my phone back on. I had over ten missed calls and five text messages. Most of them said, "Hi, how is your flight?" or, "Why haven't you called me back yet?". They were all from Charlie. He said he was going to call, just I didn't think that much. We stayed in the airport until about 5:00. My dad told me that I had to wait here until five, then we could get a taxi and go to Hogwarts. The taxi took us to the humungus school of Hogwarts. It was made up of dark bricks made into towers. Weirdly, I thought it was beautiful.

"Wow."

"Wow, what?" Edward asked.

"Wow, this. This is amazing."

"How? It's black bricks. That's pretty much it," he explained.

"Not to me. This is beautiful," I repeated with a different adjective.

"Okay. Let's just go get assigned rooms and get our schedules." He rolled his eyes, and put his hand in front of my gazing stare.

"Sorry." He laughed, and we walked up to the tall doors. They entered into the Grand Hall. We made our way past signs pointing us to Dumbledore's office. The lady outside the door knocked and let us in. "Thanks," I said to her.

"'Welcome. He's in there," she whispered.

"Okay," I said too loud.

She shushed me and I mouthed 'I'm sorry'. On the way, we saw a bird. He or she was really pretty. I wasn't sure what kind it was. We strode to Dumbledore's big desk.

"Hello?" he said, in a questioning tone.

"Hi. Um, we're new students. We just got here. I wanted to know if we could get our schedules, and, um, room assignments?" I asked.

"Yes, of course. You're...father called just a little bit ago," his voice was soothing, like Edward's, even though he was much older than Edward. Technically.

"Okay." I paused while he gathered two papers folded into brochure-form. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Boys' rooms are on the left side when you get to the fourth floor, the girls' are on the right. There will be a lady at each. Tell her the password is..." he pulled me closer to whisper in my ear, "corndogs," then he pulled Edward toward him and said, "pizza".

"Thank you, sir." I smiled.

"Call me Dumbledore," he said, and smiled back. "Before you leave, let me guess. You're Isabella, and you're Edward?" he asked, guessing.

"Yes, si--Dumbledore. I go by Bella, though," I told him.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You go by Edward, right? Or is it 'Eddie', or 'Ed'?" He lauged at his own joke.

"No, Edward is fine," he explained to Dumbledore, not smiling, like I had.

"All right, children. To your classes." Dumbledore shoo'ed us off to our classes. We walked out the door, saying goodbye to the watchlady.

The fright of starting in a school had started up again. Just like when I had moved to Forks.


End file.
